


January 14, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell turned to Martha and Jonathan Kent before he smiled with them.





	January 14, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell turned to Martha and Jonathan Kent before he smiled with them as a happy Supergirl cuddled a new present.

THE END


End file.
